


Homecoming

by CatNugget



Series: Junkenstein's Obsession [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, consensual monster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNugget/pseuds/CatNugget
Summary: As proud as he is that his beautiful monster is alive, Dr. Junkenstein can't shake a certain longing.





	

It would have been enough that it worked. After so many failures, so many nights lost to toil only to have his perfect creation lie cold and still, it meant everything to simply know that it had worked.

  
No payment was too steep. He hadn’t the slightest worry about the cost. After all, how many times had he offered all he had to the unknown forces, shamed at his own weakness but so sure of his abilities?

  
The good doctor was content as he slid to the cold stone floor, throat raw from endless peels of laughter and goggles fogged with satisfied tears. Wails of terror rode the dark breeze that breathed through the drafty castle. Distant shouts and the sounds of destruction brought a manic smile to his lips. Where had their zeal for mockery gone, those who were so confident in their judgment? No, the beast among them drew no such scorn.

  
Fear was a fine replacement for respect; fear of the monster, and surely fear of the man who’d created him. Yes, Dr. Junkenstein thought, fear would do.

Finally, he was content.

Nevermind that ache in his chest. He was used to aches and phantom pains. Nevermind the strange emptiness that brought him staggering to his feet, seeking comfort in the high-backed chair in front of the dying fire. As he sank into an exhausted slumber, the witch’s voice haunted him.

“Isn’t this everything you wanted?”

“Almost,” he admitted as sleep took him under.

________________

A knock on the door, booming and slow, jolted Jamison awake like lightning. Perhaps part of a dream, he mused, for his dreams were often filled with explosions. But the knocking returned, and louder this time. For a moment he wondered if the villagers had come for their own revenge, but he gasped sharply when a groan followed the knock.

  
He ran a gloved hand back through his wild hair and limped to the door. The sky was still dark as pitch, with no hint of the morning to come, and save for the reverberating groan, all was silent.

As he struggled to unlock the door, a massive green hand reached through the crack, opening the ancient oak like it was light as air, toppling him to the ground. The doctor could do little more than gape up at the massive creature before him as it stepped inside and set the heavy iron bar in place. It would take a proper siege to take the door down now, and more than his own strength to escape, not that he had any notion of doing so.

  
The creature turned from his task to stare down at the gangly man splayed before him, its dark eyes gleaming beetle-like under the heavy brow. Dr. Junkenstein had searched weeks for such intense eyes. Finding a matched set in good order had been surprisingly difficult. How he had longed for them to open, to regard him as he now did with a cold, unblinking stare.

“You—You came back!” He finally managed to stammer, finding it hard to breathe under the creature’s hard stare. His legs scrambled beneath him, peg clanking hard on the stones before he found his footing again. The monster’s eyes had remained low, taking in the pale flesh of his thigh above the high purple stockings. The doctor was not one for mundane fashions, and dressed as he pleased. Far more comfortable without any hindrances under the lab coat, he always reasoned, but now his choice brought heat to his cheeks.

  
His mind returned to the moment at hand when he saw the gash across his creation’s chest. Deep and seeping…something, but not bleeding. The doctor reached out a hand without thinking, and the beast caught it up in his own with more speed than his girth would imply.  
“I-I can sew that right up for you!” He said brightly, finding himself again. After all, he’d built the magnificent body before him. He knew it more intimately than the creature himself. Every organ, every limb, every patch was his handiwork.

The creature tilted his head, still squeezing the doctor’s gloved hand. It leaned in closer, but Jamison did not flinch.

  
“You came back,” he said again, voice barely a whisper. He might have written it all off as a delusion otherwise.

  
The monster grunted, then strained agains the thick stiches along its lips to open the gaping, dripping maw of a mouth.

  
“HOME,” it boomed. Dr. Junkenstein’s metal hand reached to the monster’s chest.

  
“That’s roight‼” The doctor beamed ear to ear, heart pounding out of his chest. “This is your home!”

The joyful tears welled up again, leaking down the sides of the goggles. The monster stepped closer and reached out his other massive hand to cup the side of the doctor’s head, petting him with surprising gentleness.

  
“Home,” he growled again, softer this time, but surer somehow.

  
In an instant he had swept the doctor off his feet, carrying him like a bride. Jamison’s head swam with possibilities, and with an uncharacteristic passivity he let the monster carry him deep into the underbelly of the castle, down winding stairs and crumbling passageway to the very lab were he’d sequestered himself to his work for so very long.

  
The beast released him gently, and settled himself onto the familiar metal slab where he’d first been brought to the world of the living.

“Cut,” the monster snarled, jabbing his wound.

  
“Not a problem, I’ll get you patched up!” Jamison said, readying a suture. “I’m sure whoever did it looks worse.”

  
The creature’s answer was a gripping and snapping motion with his powerful hands, followed by a low, pleased chuckle. Oh, the places that laugh struck the good doctor. He had been pleased enough that his creation could speak, but the deep, rumbling tone thrilled him in lower places.

  
The doctor was long since past a sense of carnal shame. Such concerns were for smaller minds, he reasoned. It was no accident that he’d designed the creature to suit his own intimate tastes. There wasn’t an inch of him that he didn’t know, and he’d made sure that there were plenty of inches.

Length and girth, he thought wildly, grinning as he stiched the wound shut. So glad he came back.

The doctor snipped the ends of the thread and smiled broadly.

  
“Done! Not a bad job at all,” he said, admiring his own work with shaky fingers. The proximity didn’t seem to bother the creature, and he leaned closer, watching the green chest rise and fall with each breath. “Suppose you’ll want to, uh, get back to terrorizing now?”

  
The monster’s reply was to silently reach out and wrap a massive hand around the doctor’s narrow waist and close the small distance between them, pulling him against his soft, cool belly.

  
“Or not! You can do whatever you like,” the doctor stammered. “What is it you want?”  
“YOU,” the monster growled, his grip tightening possessively.

  
More manic giggles tore from him, trailing off into a shuddering moan as the monster ran his other hand up his thigh, under the long lab coat, brushing his swollen nub with that cool flesh. He’d been wet since the lumbering beast had come back through the doors, but now he felt lightheaded as all of his blood seemed to rush lower.

  
“Yesss,” he said finally, “you can definitely have that,”

__________________

Dr. Junkenstein’s eyes welled as he knealed between the monster’s powerful thighs. Nothing about the creature should have been a surprise, but it was the first time he’d ever seen the massive cock properly erect. Thick veins pulsed down it’s gloriously girthy sides. He couldn’t help but press his cheek to it appreciatively, nuzzling it and taking in the strange scent. The monster watched him closely, eyes unblinking as he grunted at the attention.

The doctor feared he’d never get the entirety down his throat, not now that it had grown to such size. He wrapped a gloved hand around it, unable to close his grip fully. He groaned as his lips pressed to the dripping head, ecstatic to finally wrap his lips around the member he’d so lovingly chosen for his precious monster. His own needs remained frustratingly unattended beneath his lab coat, but his only focus was on the creature.

His tongue swirled around the bulbous head, flicking across the dripping slit and suckling the precum that steadily dribbled out. The monster’s hand pressed the back of his head, urging him down with a level of restraint he hadn’t been sure it was capable of. Forceful, but considering how easily the creature could snap him like a twig, it was positivly gentle.

He felt it slide deeper into his mouth until it bumped the back of his throat. Long years of all manner of strange science experiments had trained him out of a gag reflex, but the doctor let out a muffled yelp as the thick head popped into his throat. Swallowing it downward made it easier, and he forgot all about breathing for far too many moments. The monster gripped his hair, nearly pulling himself free and allowing the doctor precious air before pushing his way back into his throat.

They soon found a rhythm, one that left the good doctor dizzy and throat raw, until the creature suddenly pulled out with a wet pop. His green, stiched cock was shining wet with saliva, but still throbbing with the want of release.

Dr. Junkenstein pumped it a few more times as he gasped at the air, wanting to revel in the feel of his monster’s seed dripping down his face, but the creature stopped his ministrations. The doctor yelped with surprise as the monster picked him up like he weighed nothing and urged him toward his stoic, pig-like face.

OH, was the only thought that flittered through his mind as the creature reached under his lab coat and drew him to his waiting mouth, thick tongue lolling out of the straining stitches of his lips to lap at his most intimate place, worming its way into his tight but willing hole. The snout rubbed his throbbing clit as he rode the beast’s face, held captive by the powerful hands on his thighs. He twitched at every huff of the monster’s hot breath, and moaned as the thick tongue explored his dripping folds beneath the coat.

He was a quivering mess when the attack ceased, with the sounds of his shuddering breath filling the lab, and he let the creature maneuver him into his lap like a lanky rag doll. His head snapped back in a silent scream when a thick finger pressed against his thouroughly-licked hole, but he had the presence of mind to unhook one of his many vials and press it into the creature’s hand.

  
“More, a LOT more,” he said, relief spreading through him when the creature flipped open the cap and coated his hand in the faintly glowing slick. It may not have been the intended use, but when the situation calls…he wouldn’t lie, he’d used it before.

Dr. Junkenstein thrust himself down on the creature’s prodding finger. It spread him easily, and dove deep, but he craved more. He’d waited long enough for this.

  
“Please,” he choked as the monster pulled free and stepped to the floor, bringing the doctor along with him. He bent him over the metal table and lifted his lab coat. The feel of his belly against his back and the sound of his breath was almost enough to finish the doctor off. He bit his lip, hands scrabbling on the metal slab as the monster finally pushed his thick cock between his legs. The beast thrust it between his slick thighs a few times before prodding against his barely-stretched hole.

He screamed when it popped inside, but savored the invasion. The stitches rubbed wonderfully against his clenched wall, and he was soon pushed over the edge. The creature was past the point of patience, and thrust into him roughly. It was just as he had imagined on all those long, lonely nights laboring in the lab, letting his mind wander as he had sewn together this perfect body.

  
His monster finished moments later, roaring as he came inside of him. So much, he thought proudly, feeling it drip down his thighs. Absently, he thought about saving some for future experiments, but exhaustion overwhelmed him. Surely there would be more nights like this.  
“Home,” the creature said, practically purring in his ear as he slid his spent cock out of his gaping hole.

“Isn’t this everything you wanted?” He thought of the question again before slipping into unconsciousness.

  
Yes. It was.

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzard is killing me with this wonderful Halloween update and Junkrat/Roadhog couples skins. I love this ship so much! Originally posted to my "cat-nugget" tumblr. More to come!


End file.
